


Puppet on a String

by Leya



Series: Vicious Lullaby [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to start a family. With or without Draco's consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet on a String

Harry leaned back in his chair and waited for Dumbledore to answer his question. The headmaster wasn’t sure what to say. In his mind he repeated every word Harry had told him and he had to admit there was nothing wrong with the young man’s argumentation.

To be honest it was a discussion they talked about several times before and actually the headmaster should be happy that Harry finally decided to take his advice. Nevertheless it seemed wrong...

“Harry, listen to me. When I told you to start a family I thought you would find yourself a nice young woman. But now you tell me...”

“I don’t want to find myself a ‘nice young woman’!” Harry interrupted harshly and the headmaster gasped in surprise. “I’m ready to start a family and you now very well I’m already married. I want my husband to carry my children. All I need is your permission to talk to Snape. I need him to brew a potion which allows Draco to become pregnant.”

The headmaster closed his eyes for several moments before he looked in Harry’s face again. All he saw was determination. There was nothing more to say. “I’ll talk to Severus.”

“Thank you, headmaster.” Harry left without looking back and Dumbledore asked himself for the thousandth time since when the warm and gentle little boy he knew for so long now was replaced by this hard and unforgiving man.

 

+++

 

“And you’re sure this potion is exactly what I wanted?!”

“Of course.” Snape pressed his lips together until they hurt. Never, not even after all those years he and Potter worked together, he found one single quality in the black-haired boy he actually liked. “I know you don’t like me but don’t you dare implying I’m not able to brew the correct potion.”

“Sorry.” Harry grabbed the small vial and examined it from all sides. “I assume it’s enough to make him pregnant?”

“Potter, yes! It’s enough to make Draco pregnant but you can’t hold the potion responsible if it doesn’t work.”

“Don’t worry. If it’s possible be sure I’ll ‘get’ him pregnant.” Harry put the vial in his pocket and started to leave but before he reached the door, Snape held him back.

“Does he know?”

“What do you mean?!”

“Does Draco know about your plans? Have you asked him if he’s willing to carry your child?”

Harry frowned in utter confusion. “Why should I? He’s mine and when I want him to bear my children he will obey me.”

The door slammed shut behind him and in a sudden outburst of rage Snape threw his cauldron against the wall. Sometimes he hated Harry Potter more than he hated Voldemort but there was nothing he could do.

Under the law Draco belonged to Potter and Snape had no right to take action against the way Potter treated Draco. All he could do was to wait and see.

 

+++

 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and threw his cloak aside. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to eat something and then have a little fun with his husband.

“Draco?”

No-one answered him and Harry crossed the living-room quickly. In the corridor he stopped for a moment before he decided to look in the kitchen. He opened the door and his sudden appearance made the boy at the stove jumping in surprise. He whirled around and in this instant a cup splintered on the floor and fearful grey eyes stared at him.

“Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry! I never...please, don’t be mad at me! I’ll settle it!” Draco fell to his knees and began to gather the splinters of the broken cup.

“It’s okay, Draco.” Harry waved his wand and replace the cup. “Come here. I brought you a present.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and placed the vial in it.

“What’s this, Harry?” Draco watched the blue liquid in the small glass cylinder curiously.

“It’s a potion called...Imper...Impre...oh I forgot the name but it helps me to get you pregnant.”

“Pr...pregnant?!” Draco nearly dropped the vial but Harry caught it just in time. “But I don’t...I don’t want to...”

Without warning Harry backhanded his husband hard enough to send him prone to floor. He stepped nearer and his green eyes glowed in an angry light which made Draco shiver in panic.

“No, Harry! Please don’t...I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

“You don’t want to give birth to my child?!” Harry twisted silvery blonde strands around his hand and brought his other hand down in a hard blow. Draco’s head snapped to the right and the blonde whimpered in pain and fear. “I want a child and you will carry it!”

Harry let go of Draco’s hair and clenched his fingers around Draco's chin, forcing his lips apart, while with his other hand he grabbed the vial and broke the seal with one swift motion before he forced it in Draco’s mouth.

The weak attempts of his husband to break free were meaningless to him. He didn’t stop until Draco swallowed the potion completely. Only then he released the other boy and stepped back.

“Strip.”

“No, please Harry! Not here...it’s...” 

Of course it was futile. Harry never listened to his pleas and soon Draco found himself under a determined Harry who pounded into his aching body over and over again.

When he finally withdrew Draco curled himself into a tight little ball and hoped Harry would leave him alone. But he should have known better.

“Get up, Draco. We’re not finished yet!”

“Please, Harry! Don’t...I can’t...”

“You object a little too much today.” Harry punched him hard enough to make him cough. A thin trail of blood dripped from his bottom lip when he had bitten down it on to prevent himself from screaming while his husband had raped him. “And now get up!”

Draco obeyed him as quickly as possible and Harry noted in deep satisfaction that he finally seemed to learn obedience.

 

+++

 

Two month later Draco left the bed in an untypical rush and hurried over to the bathroom. Seconds later Harry heard him vomiting rather violently.

A satisfied smile spread over his lips he joined his husband in the bathroom and patted his back lightly. “I know I sound cruel but I love to see you this way.”

Draco glared at him but couldn’t say something about the matter. He already prayed to the porcelain gods again. Harry decided to leave him to his actual task and began to plan his day.

“I made an appointment at St. Mungo’s. There’s a specialist for male pregnancies and I want you to be on time. Snape will pick you up at four o’clock. I’m sorry I can’t accompany you but there’s a really important meeting today.” Harry waited until Draco had left the bathroom before he slammed the door shut and stepped under the shower. When he finally got out Draco was sitting on the bed and refused to look at him. “Tell me what gender the child has as soon as you know it. And don’t do anything stupid. If you miscarry be sure I’ll hold you responsible.”

Humming lightly he left the house. Draco waited until he was sure Harry wouldn’t come back until he allowed himself to break down. With a desperate scream he punched the mattress before he hid his face into the cushions and wept.

 

+++

 

“You don’t look well,” noted Snape as he opened the door to St. Mungo’s and let Draco step through. His former student formed a unhappy smile on his pale lips.

“It’s alright, Severus. I’m doing fine.”

“Am I right to guess he never asked you?”

Draco shook his head. “No. He wanted a child, he’ll get a child.”

“Draco.” Snape placed a hand on the boy’s arm and tried to say something but the words failed him completely. But Draco seemed to understand. He smiled again, this time full of sadness, and nodded shortly.

“I know, Severus. But there is nothing you can do about. No-one can help me.” The boy walked over to the doctor he just called his name. “Let’s get over with it.”

 

+++

 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“A girl.” Harry still hadn’t moved but Draco knew it wouldn’t take long before he lost patience. Draco avoided Harry’s gaze. Only heaven knew what the raven-haired man would do now. He remembered Harry’s wish for a boy and now he disappointed him. With trembling hands he waited for his punishment. Every single day since they married two years ago Draco’s days were made of pain and despair. Harry loved to beat him, to rape and insult him and Draco who was literally sold to him by his own father couldn’t do nothing about it. A divorce would send his parents to Askaban. He couldn’t leave Harry. He was trapped.

“It’s alright, Draco.” Harry sounded remarkably calm and Draco couldn’t believe it. When he looked at the other man he saw something he never had seen before on Harry’s face. Could it be? But the look of concern in his husband’s emerald eyes vanished within seconds, replaced by the usual coldness. “We’ll try it again.”

“What?!” Draco couldn’t believe it. He never wanted to have children, hell he even never wanted to marry Harry in the first place but now he lived in a never-ending nightmare. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was able to stand it.

The dark-haired man sat down next to his husband. He placed a hand on the small swelling on Draco’s stomach and stroked it with slow movements. “It’s okay to have a little daughter and I’m sure the next child will be a boy. We’ll only have to wait maybe six or seven month before we’ll try it again.”

 

+++

 

“Where’s Harry?!” Snape visited Draco one morning and wondered about Harry’s absence.

“I don’t know.” In the seventh months of pregnancy Draco felt like a whale. He wasn’t able to walk properly any more and all he could do was to waddle from the couch to the kitchen and back but to his own astonishment he didn’t mind.

Over the last months his feelings for the baby changed completely. At first he wished every single moment of the day he would miscarry even if it meant to be punished by Harry for his failure. But at night, when he was alone in their bedroom, he caught himself at some rather confusing behaviour. He talked to the baby, stroked his stomach in the hope it would feel his concern and suddenly he realised he ‘loved’ the baby.

And with the love came the hope for a new beginning. Maybe there would be a change in their relationship. Maybe Harry would learn to love Draco just a little bit when he saw the child they created together. But for now all he had was his hope, a hope which possibly never came true.

Harry wasn’t there. Most of the time Draco was on his own, something he would have loved when he hadn’t been pregnant. But being in the state he was in most of the time it frightened him.

“He doesn’t take care of you?!” Snape felt his blood pressure rising by the thought of Harry’s irresponsibility.

“It’s alright. He’ll be here when I need him.” Draco tried to sound convincing but he knew he only managed to worry Snape even more.

“I’ll talk to him. That’s ridiculous!”

“No! Please, don’t! Just keep out of it!” Draco grabbed Snape’s arm and held him back. “When you talk to him...he’ll think it was me who send you! And I don’t know what he’ll do!”

Snape inhaled sharply but forced himself to calm down. He understood all too well what Draco wanted to tell him. Harry would be very angry. He would think it was Draco’s fault that Snape tried to interfere. Snape remembered the bruises which normally coloured Draco’s skin and gave in. “I’m sorry, Draco. I wished there were a way to help you.”

“Please, don’t. Don’t pity me. I’m only trying to be a credit to the name of my family.”

“Draco...” Suddenly Snape hugged his former student tightly. “If you need me I’ll be there for you. You can call me with this enchanted talisman.” Gathering his courage he placed a gentle kiss on Draco’s forehead and placed a small bell in the young man’s hand before he turned around and fled.

 

+++

 

In the middle of the night Draco woke up to a searing pain ripping through his abdomen.

“Owww...” Clutching his hands to his body he looked for his husband but Harry wasn’t there. Again a cramp shoot through his insides and Draco panicked. It was too early for him to have to baby. It couldn’t survive...

‘Don’t panic. There’s no need to panic,’ he prayed silently to himself while he let his hands roam through the nightstand, frantically searching for the bell Snape gave to him. He needed someone and Harry wasn’t there, he never was there for him.

Ringing the bell desperately Draco doubled over when the next labour hit his body. Screaming in severe pain he dropped the bell and fainted.

 

+++

 

“Where is he?” Harry rushed into the hospital wing where Snape paced restlessly to and fro in the small waiting room at the end of corridor. “What happened?”

“Where have you been? He’s in labour for at least six hours and it doesn’t look good.” In a sudden fit of rage Snape grabbed Harry and slammed him against the wall. “Do you know what you do to him? Do you really think I never noticed the way you treat him? I’ve seen the marks and bruises and I’ve seen his smile when he told me that it’s nothing and that he deserved it. And now he’s carrying your child and it’s something he never wanted. You forced him to become pregnant but when it comes to the crunch you’re never there to help him. Every time he had his appointments at St. Mungo’s you had a ‘really important business’ to take care of. And today you left him alone in the most frightening moment of his life. He tries so hard to do anything you want but you’re to blind to see it. He offers you his love and you’re treating him like he’s your possession. Why can’t you see what’s laying right in front of your eyes?”

“Are you finished?” Harry’s cold voice cut through Snape’s rage like a knife and the older man backed away, exhaustion and defeat clearly written on his face. He felt like a fool. Did he really believe Harry would change?

“Can I see him?”

“I guess not. Madam Pomfrey and the Doctor Nelson are in there. He’s a specialist for male pregnancies. They try to rescue Draco and the child.” Snape slumped down on one of the chairs behind him and hid his face behind his hands.

Harry seemed lost in thought while he watched the door to the hospital-wing intently. His normally cold eyes showed something Snape hadn’t seen in them for ages. Fear and concern and...shame? The potions professor wasn’t sure about it but he hoped his little speech wasn’t for nothing.

“Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey left the hospital and Harry straitened himself quickly. Doctor Nelson followed her slowly. They both looked sad.

“What happened? Is something with the baby or Draco?” Harry sounded so desperate both of them looked at each other with pity before Madam Pomfrey finally took Harry’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. But there was nothing we could do. We lost the baby.”

Closing his eyes Harry asked quietly. “And Draco?”

“It wasn’t easy for us but he’s alive. Barely.” The nurse touched Harry’s shoulder in deep concern. “He asleep now but you can see him if you want to. ”

“Thank you.” Harry stepped into the infirmary and sat down beside his husband. Draco looked ghostly pale and so fragile Harry involuntarily asked himself if Madam Pomfrey told him the truth. Maybe he was already dead.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

Harry had to strain his ears to understand the soft whisper but it doesn’t matter. All that counted was that Draco was alive.

“I thought you were asleep.” He took Draco’s hand and pressed it to his lips.

“I’ve lost our child, Harry! I’m a failure. I’m not able to make you happy.” Tears were running down Draco’s cheeks as he tried to detach himself from Harry’s grip but his husband won’t let him.

“It’s okay, Draco. I’m not angry with you. We’ll try it again.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m so sorry.” Draco drifted off again and Harry realised his husband had lost consciousness again. A sad smile formed on Harry’s lips while he stroked Draco’s hand with gentle movements. The fact that Draco wasn’t awake made it easier for him to talk to him.

“That’s not true. You’re ‘making’ me happy, Draco. I never said it before but...I care for you. And I want to try it again.” Harry knew he sounded like a hypocrite but he couldn’t help it. He remembered the time Dumbledore told him about the possibility to marry Draco. At that time he thought he wanted him to take revenge for all those times Draco had insulted him and his friends but now he had to admit to himself the truth. After all those time together he couldn’t deny any longer that there was more between them. “We’ll try again, but only if you want it too. Now rest.”

Silently he left the room and behind him Draco stirred in his sleep and dreamt of a life in which Harry finally loved him.

 

END


End file.
